User blog:DatNuttyKid/NEW WEEBLEY: Wiki Channel Stars - Where Are They Now?, Recent Releases, and More!
Wiki Channel Stars- Where Are They Now?, Recent Releases, and More! Hey guys! We're back with another Weebley to talk about some of the upcoming shows on Wiki Channel, as well as some of our older shows! ---- WIKI CHANNEL STARS: WHERE ARE THEY NOW? Over the couple of years it's existed, Wiki Channel has gotten a number of actors in many different roles. But there are some actors we haven't heard from for awhile. .]]Julian Toller, known best for his role of Pete Harderman on the WCOS ''Pete Around the Bush hasn't been seen since the show was cancelled mid-season 1. Rumors stated that he was upset with the network for cancelling the show without warning, but we sat down with Toller to get the truth behind his absence. Interviewer: Hey Julian! Nice to see you again. Toller: It's nice to see you, too. Interviewer: Let's get right do business. A lot of fans were hoping you'd audition for another show after Pete ended and were quite disappointed when they heard that you were leaving the channel. Is there any reason you left? Toller: Honestly, I thought about auditioning for another show. At the time there were quite a few shows in production and I probably could have landed a really great role. But there weren't any roles on Wiki Channel that really spoke to me, you know? It all felt like same-old same-old. I do love the new shows on Wiki Channel though, don't get me wrong. They just weren't the right roles for me. Interviewer: That makes perfect sense. But, as I'm sure you've heard, a lot of rumors went around when you left, saying that you were upset with Wiki Channel for cancelling your show for no reason when it was supposed to get several more episodes in Season 1 alone. Is there any truth behind this? Toller: Well, there is a little. Interviewer: Did you really throw a tantrum and storm out of the producers' office? Toller: (laughs) No. Some of these people are really creative, though! No, the truth is that I was only mildly annoyed. I mean, Pete was fun, and of course I didn't want it to end. I loved my castmates- Chad was awesome, Martin and Violet... The show was really funny and entertaining for all of us on set. So it was natural that I was upset, but I definitely didn't throw a tantrum. Pete didn't turn out as well with our audience as we had hoped, so it probably had to be done. My only complaint was that we didn't make it to the end of Season 1. We had a lot planned in those last few episodes. Interviewer: Were you offered any other roles when the show ended? Not necessarily from Wiki Channel. Toller: No, actually. I kind of went on break when Pete ended. There were a few commercials that I did, but no real shows or movies until recently. Interviewer: Recently? Does that mean you're working on stuff now? Toller: (laughs) A little bit, yes. I had a recurring role on the show Captives on CBS, which ended awhile ago. Interviewer: Also after one season. Toller: (laughs) Yeah. And I'm currently filming a movie, which I can't tell you much about... but you'll be hearing about that this year. Interviewer: With Wiki Channel? Toller: Not this time, no. Interviewer: Would you ever be interested in returning to Wiki Channel? Toller: Who knows? Maybe some day. Interviewer: Great! Well, thanks for coming! Toller: Thanks for having me! Seeya guys! .]]We also tried to get a hold of Marley Michele, star of ''The Aca-Girls, but were unable to set up an interview. Michele has been the subject of a number of rumors following the end of her hit music series, and was recently blasted by co-star Percilla Gold for being uncooperative on set. We've been hoping to get a hold of Michele to get her opinion on these rumors, but she's currently hard at work on her musical career, so it makes sense that she would be busy. There are plenty of other stars from Wiki Channel that we haven't heard of in awhile, including Violet F., who starred in Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures and was Toller's co-star on Pete Around the Bush, and Esther B., Marley's co-star from The Aca-Girls. We were unable to get a hold of them, but we know that they're hard at work with their careers. Violet has been spotted in a number of new Progressive insurance commercials as a younger version of the lovable Flo. ---- WHAT'S NEW? Recently we got the premiere of a new WCOS, In Due Time, and a new WCOM, Trapped: The Escape Challenge. Both were immensely successful. We're still waiting on the official ratings, but we know that there was a lot of excitement about the premiere. One of Wiki Records' newest artists, Lucas Jenkins, also released his first single, Life of the Party, on that same day, with its music video premiering during Trapped. Also in music we have Percilla Gold's single Best Mistake featuring DJ Chase, Spencer Raye Jackson's Tragically Beautiful, ILY's new EP, Waterfalls, and much more! You can purchase all of these on iTunes. ---- LOTS OF RUMORS Rumors are a normal thing in the show biz, but some are definitely interesting! Were you as upset as we were in August 2014 when Mark Christian and Ashley Kettle announced that they had broken up? Well, we have some good news for you- rumors have surfaced that they're back together! Proof for this rumor includes this selfie (seen at left) posted on Mark Christian's Chatter celebrating the New Year. Wonder if there was a New Years kiss? Haha! Rumors have also surfaced that the band Lilly & Abby aren't as close as they act in public- is it possible that Lilly Marsh is jealous of Abby Williams's success? The two are known well for being best friends, and most of their fame is from their band together- however, despite Lilly's show James in Hollywood being one of Wiki Channel's first shows, it is significantly less popular than Abby's Life with Twins. We're huge fans of Lilly & Abby and definitely hope this rumor isn't true, so we asked Lilly about the rumor to get her opinion. She replied, "Me & Abby both have our seperate careers other than music and I support her 100% on what she does. I have never been necessarily jealous of her. I'm more proud than I would ever be jealous. We both come a long way in our careers and she deserves everything that make her happy." We're certainly glad that this rumor isn't true, and are excited for Lilly & Abby's next musical endeavor! ---- FASHION CORNER Check out these Wiki Channel fashionistas as they hit the red carpet! LJredcarpet.jpg|Lisha Jane PercillaRedCarpet.jpg|Percilla Gold AbbyWilliamsRed.jpg|Abby Williams Category:Blog posts